


Art for 'A Vision of Black Steel' by hunters_retreat

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Reversebang, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	Art for 'A Vision of Black Steel' by hunters_retreat

Link to fic: https://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/308404.html


End file.
